There are more than 75 million “baby boomers” in the United States over the age of 55, and half of those are women. Further, many of these women suffer from unsightly flabby and sagging arms due to effects of aging skin, or due to medical issues such as burns or bruising, or from atrophy, which often occurs in breast cancer survivors.
The triceps are the large muscles located on the back of the upper arm, and these muscles tend to lose tone and definition over time since the triceps are not regularly worked in routine day-to-day activities. Also, a significant loss of weight without corresponding exercise can lead to saggy triceps.
Women tend to avoid wearing clothing that reveals their unsightly arms and triceps muscles, such as sleeveless tops and sun dresses, because they do not like the way their arms look in such clothing. While exercise and a sound diet can often address some of these issues, many women do not make that effort. Thus, it would be desirable if there were a way to support and/or hide their arms and triceps muscles even in sleeveless clothing.